Ignorance Can Kill
by froggychan
Summary: "Superheroes were supposed to help people in need right? Well they didn't help me, so I'm not going to let them forget what happened because of their Ignorance!" DickxOC T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I present to you, a story of villainy and betrayal but with some kickass costumes and badassery, you can't help but laugh. Wow I cannot believe how cheesy that came out, oh well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I pretty much own this chapter apart from certain things, but everything from the next chapter on I don't.

* * *

That was it. The last chord struck as the singer held onto the note for the final seconds of the song. Their sold out gig in Gotham city was over. With a quick flip of her head to get her long hair out of her face, the singer blew a kiss to the audience then said goodbye. The remaining band members of Ninjasaurus were doing various things like throwing their drum sticks and plectrums or high fiving the crowd.

Asha Rothstein; the lead singer, bassist and only female in the band was feeling sick and just wanted to get off stage. Ever since arriving in Gotham two days ago she could feel eyes on her all the time.

Asha blurred through her post concert actions, even getting in the van and arriving at the hotel. Soon she was alone with her luggage, standing by the empty van. The rest of the band and crew had checked into the hotel but for some reason, she remained outside. After snapping out of her trance, Asha saw something in the corner of her eye; it was a flash of yellow.

Letting curiosity take over her, Asha followed the silhouette down the alley, leaving her suitcase by the van. When she got into the alley she hid behind a bin while the figure lifted their hand to their face,

"Robin, there's a bank robbery, yeah...Mister Freeze, yeah... I know. I'll be there soon, meet me there." The figure said.

Asha heard a malicious giggle from behind her, and then felt a hand grab her arm. She let out a quick shriek then wrenched her arm from the attackers grasp. She ran through the alleyway and out onto the main road. She saw the figure from earlier climbing into a strange looking car. She ran toward the car whilst screaming for help. Even though the person hadn't even shut the door when she screamed they still started the engine and drove away. Tears swelled in Asha's blue eyes and she stopped running for the briefest second, shocked that the person had blatantly ignored her cry for help.

In the brief second that she had stopped running she felt something sharp stab her in the neck. Next thing she knows, she's on the floor and she can hear the malicious laughter of her kidnapper.

* * *

Asha Rothstein awoke on the floor in a cold, windowless cell. She refused to panic or scream to be let out. She sat on the hard bed provided, facing the door with her arms folded. Asha sat in that position until a short man in a white lab coat walked through the door. His balding head was dropped as he looked at a clipboard.

"Asha, I will be taking you to lab 4 now. Please don't attack me because you will be taken down." The balding man looked over his shoulder at the two huge men waiting outside. Asha continued her cold expression.

When the lab guy wasn't looking, Asha slipped a hand underneath her shirt then under the small pillow on her bed. It was a pocket knife. She was mentally kicking herself for not using it earlier, and then she wouldn't be in this mess. Asha always kept the personal pen knife on her, conveniently inside her bra so that if this ever happened, it wouldn't be discovered on purpose. She stood up and went with the lab guy and the huge bodyguards. Asha was led to a sterile white room. There were two female scientists and four male scientists.

The two female scientists led her into another room where they changed her into a hospital gown. Then, Asha was led into another room where they **tried** to shave her head. After thrashing and hitting a few people in the face, Asha was sedated and soon enough, bald. Due to her limbs being affected by the sedative she was then carried back into the sterile room with the balding man.

"Hello Asha my name is Professor Smith. You have been chosen to be a subject of evolution. Now you weren't picked at random. Your parents are two famous scientists are they not? One of DNA and the other of Reptile biology. They made a discovery recently. They managed to splice the DNA of a human with that of a snake. Now they did it so that the snake got subtle human qualities, small limb like appendages started growing on its body, sadly the snake died soon after." He paused and took a breath.

"What we want to do is take the DNA of multiple snakes and merge it with yours. We tried and failed to do it with random test subjects so it was concluded that we needed your fathers DNA or better yet the DNA of his vulnerable little Asha. So here we are. Firstly we will test your brain to see if you will survive the DNA shots then we will proceed with the merging, Goodnight little Asha." And that was it, nothing but darkness and pain.

* * *

My name is Asha Rothstein. I am seventeen years old. Whenever anyone asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, what I replied with was 'a singer'. I was a singer in a rock band. But that all changed when one person ignored my cry for help and I was broken beyond repair.

If you asked me what I wanted to be now I would say 'The one to break Batman beyond repair'.

* * *

After the whole speech about the DNA I was knocked out. From what they told me when I woke up a week later, they had stuck receptors through my skull into my brain where they measured certain elements of my being. They then did this over and over, shaving my head, knocking me out and me waking up a week later. After five weeks they stopped shaving my head and instead strapped me to a table while they injected a special concoction of different snakes' DNA into me bloodstream while a special chemical would merge it with my own human DNA.

That process I was kept awake for. Let me put it this way, it burned hotter than hell itself. This lasted for seven months.

During these seven months I started changing. First was my eyesight. It didn't get worse like they thought it would, it actually allowed me to see incredibly well in the dark. Next was my ability to feel vibrations. By standing barefoot in my cell I am able to tell how many people are on the same floor as me and sometimes even on other floors. Next, with my eyes closed I can see a person's body heat in my mind. There were other things to do with my senses but they are tedious to mention.

Next, my fangs grew. When not in use they stay sheathed on the roof of my mouth but if I open my mouth too wide they swing down between specially crafted gaps between my canines and my front teeth. Venom followed soon after the fangs. My venom was made up of a mixture of Nero-toxins, which attacked the central nervous system, Hemotoxins, which prevent clotting, causing massive internal bleeding and all the other toxins that make up different snakes' venom. This made my venom 100% deadly. I also gained the ability to spit my wondrous venom into the eyes of enemies with deadly accuracy, much like a spitting cobra.

It wasn't until the sixth month that I began to physically change. First it was my eyes. They changed from being a deep blue to being a mixture of green and orange and beige. The iris grew larger and almost took over the white sclera, which now is only in the corners of my eyes. My pupils are slits but are still somewhat round.

Then I woke up one morning and I was extremely flexible, like I was able to pretzel myself flexible.

Toward the seventh month I began developing skin coloured scales on the backs of my hands.

That moment ladies and gentlemen was the moment I decided to escape. How was I ever supposed to live a normal life if I was covered in scales? I had planned it all. I would do it when they take me for my next injection.

They didn't know I was able to spit my venom. Before leaving I would take note of how many people were on this floor and the next if I could.

Then I would take out the thugs escorting me and swipe their key cards. The rest was a mystery.

What I do know though is that if they catch me, I'm going to kill myself, one way or another.

* * *

So...how was it? I won't update unless I have at least five reviews, or unless they are really nice reviews. I hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism is welcome but please remember I have feelings too. Have a nice day now!


	2. Chapter 2

The only reason I'm putting this chapter on now is because my self esteem is in the bin and I'm hoping I might get some reviews. Please, I need to know my work is appreciated.

READ THIS NEXT BIT

Robin is around **seventeen** in this story. I haven't seen much of the new season only that he has become Nightwing. That'll happen eventually sooo...

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything DC.

Here they come. It's now or never. There are ten people on this floor, twenty four on the one above. If I can make it to the roof I can make my way out from there.

The guards are walking me down the familiar corridor when one of the original female scientists shows her pass and they walk away warily. She must have sensed my confusion because she gripped my arm hard and put her head next to my ear.

"I'm getting you out, I can get you to the roof but it's all you from there." She whispers furiously. Before I can ask why she shakes her head and we start walking.

Nobody gives us a second glance on our way to the roof. When we do make it, the woman...Carla I think her name is, puts her mouth near my ear again.

"I used to have a son your age. I don't want another young life being taken away." She says. She then instructs me to attack her, which I do reluctantly. Before I turn and run she pushes a small box into my hand. She mouths 'anti-venom' before the alarms go off.

I don't know how I got onto the roof before they killed me but I did and I'm bloody freezing. I bound across the roof with the intent of jumping onto the next one. I giggle softly at how silly I must look now, in a bra and underwear covered only by a spotty hospital gown.

Ha...there is a building a small, superhuman hop across from this one. I can see in the pitch black that there is another roof a few buildings down that has an emergency stair case going down into an alley.

Oh shit, their firing at me, I think they might be tranquilizers. I kick it up a notch and soon I'm flying over the gap between two buildings.

Neugh my bare feet are stinging. I'm almost to the emergency staircase when a hatch opens in front of me. An elderly woman motions for me to go in then she shuts it before the thugs see us.

I am escorted by the woman into an apartment. Every time I tried to thank her or anything she shushed me so I'm being quietly led into a cosy living room.

"My daughter in law, Carla, said to expect you. Oh child what have they done?" She says sadly, looking at my battered arms and mutated eyes.

"Don't worry, I have some clothes for you and I have located some friends of yours. They are coming to pick you up soon, if you are well enough dear?" She says, looking at me for a reply. I nod then motion to the bathroom. She nods and I walk toward a pile of clothes then take them into the bathroom.

Fair play, this elderly woman knew exactly my style. There was a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black tee, a purple hooded top and a plain pair of black boots. There was new clean underwear and socks for me also.

I had a shower and changed into the clothes. Then...I braved the mirror. Thankfully, they stopped shaving my hair long enough for it to grow into a shaggy boyish style. That was as long as they allowed it to be but Carla had persuaded them to let me grow thick side bangs. Surprisingly it had grown back black, considering I was blonde before they took me. Looking at my face I noticed my eyes were the most striking of my features. At least they distracted from the black bags under them. My face was skinnier but my lips remained as full as ever. I frowned when I spotted my tell tale freckles that trailed along the tops of my cheeks and along the middle of my nose. They were a few shades darker than my pale skin tone. The hole for my nose ring has probably closed up by now. Damn.

It was now or never, I opened my mouth wide and let my fangs swing down. The thin, white spikes came down to my bottom teeth if I closed my mouth slightly but I might bite my tongue so I don't do that. I hear a knock at the door so I push them back up and open it.

"Honey, your friends are here, are you ready?" The woman asks softly. I nod, and then throw my arms around the stranger. I can feel her hug back and hear her coo softly.

"Thank you for all your help and Carla to, she was the only thing that got me through that ordeal. How can I repay you both?"

"Live your life young one. That would make Carla happy." I nod then smile before walking out of the door and out of the apartment. I pulled my hood up just in case the thugs were still around. Before I even walk five feet I feel arms wrap around me. Before I can scream I see a familiar face. It's James, my best friend and lead guitarist of our band. Tears spring to my eyes as I bury my face in his shoulder. He coos softly and smoothes my hair. When I look up again I can see our drummer, Dan. As soon as James lets me go Dan scoops me up in his arms. By now I'm crying. I hadn't realised how much I missed them.

"What happened to you Asha?" Dan asks, but I just shake my head. James opens the door to our van, oh how I missed it. I slowly climb inside and tuck my legs up to my chest.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask hesitantly after noting the absence of one band member and at least five crew members.

"They left Asha. Went back home to London." Dan replies in an apologetic and angry voice. My eyes widen,

"They just left, even though I was missing, even Adam?" My bottom lip is quivering at the thought of being abandoned by the first person I had loved before deciding it was best for the band if we broke up.

"I'm sorry to say but he was the one who announce that Ninjasaurus had broken up after you ran off with some random fan boy." James' voice was even angrier as he told me the story of my disappearance. I couldn't believe this.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Didn't anyone think I was kidnapped or something?" This is why no one came looking for me. I could put this better but I'm gonna hunt that bitch down, one day. There is someone higher up on the list than him though. Despite the tears after being reunited with my friends, under the skin I was a different person. I was a mutant and someone had to pay for the pain and shit I went through in the past seven months.

"What are we going to do about the band now?" I whisper, feeling really tired all of a sudden. Dan shakes his head then lets it hang,

"I'm sorry Asha but I think we should just the home, our record label ditched us and James and I are almost out of money. Maybe we can start again?" James punches the steering wheel and makes me jump. That woke me up; I can't leave yet...not without exacting my revenge.

"We have plane tickets for tomorrow evening. We are bringing you home and we are going to let you smack Adam in the face...with a chair if you have to." I didn't say anything. I had a plan.

We went to the hotel where they were staying, it was cheap basically but I didn't care. I went to sleep as soon as we got in then stayed in bed till noon the next day. The boys had spent the day packing. When I woke up they gave me my things, my suitcases and credit cards and stuff.

By the time evening came we were lounging around and I had planned what I was going to say to the boys, about staying in Gotham. The time is now,

"Um, guys I have something to tell you? I'm not going home with you; I have to stay here for a while." I murmur, worried that I'll hurt their feelings. They both just nodded. Not in the cheery 'Ok' way but the 'you're going to stay regardless of what we say so whatever' nod. They were about to leave now, they said they would pay for the hotel room for the next week, which was just the amount of time I needed.

After tearful goodbyes, I relaxed on one of the beds and switched the TV on. It was the news. Batman flashed onto the screen, I lurched forward and put my hands on my knees. Batman was fighting a villain in the park down the road from the hotel. I leapt up, tugged on my trainers and ran out of the room.

It didn't take me long to get to the park, but when I did there were several villains and several heroes now in the vicinity. I stayed on the sidelines, seeing as Batman had disappeared, and watched the young heroes fighting the bad guys. From what I could tell there was a speedster, an alien, an archer, a mini superman and water wielding guy. I think I've seen them on the news. Young Justice I think their called. While I'm lost in my thoughts, I don't notice the unconscious body flying towards my face. I hear a voice then feel myself being swept of my feet by an arm around my stomach. I grunt at the wind that had left my lungs and grunt again when I land on the floor a few meters away. I turn and see that whoever saved me is kneeling next to me and speaking,

"Are you ok Miss?" It's a nice voice, male. I look up and see a pale face and shaggy black hair hanging over an eye mask. My breath catches and I can't reply but then I see his face light up with recognition. He must be a fan. I jump to my feet with a gasp then start running back to the hotel, I don't look back.

Robin stood, staring at the girl as she ran away. She was definitely Asha Rothstein from Ninjasaurus, but he couldn't believe it. When he wasn't with the team he was going to their concerts, listening to their music and buying their merch. He was a fan boy to her to say the least and was devastated when she went missing. Suddenly something hit his memory. Her eyes weren't blue anymore and her hair wasn't blonde. Come to think of it, he was surprised he recognized her at all. There was also something seriously wrong with her eyes.

Robin felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder, it was kid flash. The fight had ended and everyone was boarding the bio ship.

"Was that girl ok?" KF asked as they walked back to the ship.

"Yeah but she got scared and took off." Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck. This made kid flash grin madly.

"Looked like the two you had a moment, did you know her?" Robin blushed while shaking his head furiously. Did he and Asha Rothstein know each other? Pfft, in his dreams. Robin shook his head but for the next couple of hours, she was the only thing on his mind.

I hope that was good. I swear now if I don't get any reviews I am not putting up the next chapter. If you want another one you are going to have to review, even if you think it needed improvement or if you just want to write one word it is all appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

It's me again; I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter because I have another one for you.

**For lolmak**: She doesn't look like Cassiopeia from league of legends. She escaped because she was starting to get scales on the backs of her hands. That and her eyes is the only physical resemblance to a snake, the rest are abilities. She looks like a normal human.

Disclaimer: I don't own :)

* * *

Asha threw herself onto her bed, thinking of what just happened. According to the internet, that group of kids were like a junior justice league. They were also mentored by Batman. This reminded Asha of why she stayed behind in the first place.

Tomorrow she was going shopping. Her new personality demanded a slight change of wardrobe. She had seen a number of cool shops selling 'Gothic clothes' for lack of better term. She had her 'Superhero' outfit all planned out. The way she thought about it, she was now the most deadly assassin out there and she was going to make the most of it.

After tidying herself up that morning, Asha grabbed her bag with her cards and set off toward the shops she had spotted.

In the first shop she bought a long, floor length black trench coat. Like the ones from the Matrix film.

In the second she bought skin tight black leather trousers and a green and black lace corset, hey she might as well be a sexy villain; she also picked up a full face green and silver masquerade mask, every hero/villain needed a mask.

And finally, to finish the ensemble she headed to hot topic to get some boots. The shop was just around the corner, so it didn't take long to get there. Asha gazed along the walls covered in boots until her eyes landed on a pair of 12 hole, pole climber boots. Asha squealed quietly then shuffled over to them, eyeing everyone suspiciously like they were going to steal them.

Asha stretched up as high as she could to take the shoes off the wall but she just couldn't reach, that was until a tall employee reached past her and handed her the boots. Asha followed the arm, which was more muscular than your average teen, to shaggy black hair, blue eyes and a massive grin. Asha felt her mouth open slightly so she readjusted her sunglasses to hide her sheepishness.

"Hi, were these the boots you wanted?" The boy asked shyly and handed them to the still awestruck Asha. She took the boots gingerly and gave a smile.

"Thanks, I suppose this shows how much I need the extra height." Asha thanked the boy, who slowly turned and walked to tend to another customer. Asha couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity toward the boy but waved it aside to try on her boots. She hoped they would be too big so she could ask blue-eyes back over but they were a perfect fit.

After walking in them and falling in love, Asha decided to take them off and take them to the till. There was no one at the till so while she waited, Asha took a look at the body jewellery. The scientists had taken out all of her ear bars and replaced them with retainers, mainly because she threatened violence if they closed up; she also went on a hunger strike.

Blue-eyes came to the till, scanning her boots.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asked politely.

"Can I have three silver labrets and a nose ring please?" The boy grinned and carefully took out the jewellery. After paying, on her cards of course, Asha turned and grabbed her bags when she heard the boy call quietly to her,

"Have a nice day Miss Rothstein."

* * *

Robin entered the HQ with a smile on his face. He had seen, spoken to and joked with the one person he never thought he would. The fact that he'd seen Asha the first time had astounded him; he feared she was dead due to her disappearance for he believed her to be a better person than what the media thought. And now to have seen her a second time meant he wasn't imagining it and that she was back. Maybe Ninjasaurus would reform, hmm.

He decided then that if he saw her in the shop again, he would try and get to know her.

Kid flash had noticed his friend's weird behavior. He judged that it was something that happened in his other life. The team didn't usually involve themselves in each others lives outside of the team.

Suddenly it clicked and recognition spread its way across the red heads face. Kid flash ran toward Robin, well teleported he was so fast.

"I know!" KF said, jabbing Robin in the chest.

"What do you know KF?" The boy wonder asked, eyebrow raised. KF's grin rose higher until he looked like the joker.

"About your girlfriend!" The speedster continued grinning whilst the other boy blushed like crazy.

"I'm right. Was it that girl from the other night?" Robin shook his head.

"I don't have a girlfriend and it certainly wasn't her." KF's grin dropped.

"Why?"

"She used to be the singer of my favorite band, before she went missing." Robin said sadly, making the grin drop off the other boy's face.

"Now she's back but she isn't the same. When I saw her the first time her eyes weren't human. I think someone did something to her." The boy wonder's face darkened before he walked away, leaving Kid flash awestruck.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter but I needed to ask a few questions before continuing with the chapter I'm writing.

Firstly, would you guys rather have it set in season 2 with all of the new characters and Robin/Nightwing being his normal age?

Or

Have it set in season 1 with the basic plot line and characters but with Robin being older than the rest of them?

I can always change him to nightwing if you want but review and tell me where you want this story to go otherwise I'll pick.

Review please and you could have your own input for the next chapter or maybe the one after.

Froggychan


	4. Chapter 4

The only reason I am updating this is because I want to carry on the story, but I swear if I don't get support through reviews I'm not going to continue. The more reviews I see, the more inspired I feel to carry on with this story. Next chapter I need at least five more reviews or there will be no more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own dc comics or the characters.

* * *

Asha stood in front of her mirror, putting the final touches onto her costume. She had put on her clothes; the corset and skinny jeans, the boots and her coat. Now she was putting on her mask. She had cut the forehead off it so her fringe would sit comfortably over the top.

In retrospect, she shouldn't have bought this mask. How the hell was she supposed to use her secret weapon if her mouth was covered? Oh well too late for that now. Asha lined her eyes with black kohl before slipping the mask gently over her face. It tied at the sides.

As she pulled her hood up, Asha saw a different person staring back in the mirror. The figure had the appearance of someone who had been wronged and was out for revenge.

After a quick drop out of the window, she was a lot more agile now; she took off running toward Wayne Manor. Whilst she was a prisoner, she had time to stop and examine things, like how Batman has access to all the high-tech equipment and money. The only person with access to things like that was Bruce Wayne. Plus where better to hide than in plain sight. Even if he wasn't Batman, she could always slip back out again. Also, at the 5 month mark she had escaped from her cell and hacked one of the computers, which told her Batman's stats, which she later compared to Bruce Wayne's.

Eventually she made it to the large manor, which was completely dark. She hoped that Bruce Wayne/Batman would be tucked into his bed nice and cosy so she wouldn't have to spend too long in the house.

Asha walked right up the fence then closed her eyes. In her mind she could see all of the heat spots given off by security cameras and laser sensors, all she had to do was navigate. She had developed Pit sensors, courtesy of the Pit viper DNA. She climbed neatly over the fence, keeping a hold before shutting her eyes to make sure she could drop down without sounding the alarm.

The she walked across the garden, manoeuvring when need be and ducking out of the way of cameras. Soon enough she was close enough to a window that she could pick the lock and climb through.

Once she was on the window sill, perched like a 'Batman', she shut her eyes again, scanning the floor and ceilings for any signs of life or warmth. She navigated her way through the house, eyes closed, before heading into the room with an open door. Asha peered inside but found it was empty. Instead she found walls covered with posters of rock bands, including her previous one, Ninjasaurus. She guessed the room belonged to a boy, judging by the clothes that were strewn on the backs of chairs, between the age of thirteen and nineteen. This made Asha wonder. Bruce Wayne didn't have a son did he? Then suddenly it clicked, he did have a sidekick.

Asha's mind flew back to the boy who had saved her when she went to the park. It was Batman's protégé Robin who had thrown her out of the way. '_Damn' _She thought '_There goes a potential relationship.'_ She left the room and began searching for the Philanthropist.

After a few minutes, Asha entered another room. This time it was occupied with a sleeping body. She got excited for a moment but then noticed the figure was far too small to be Batman so she continued looking. It did make her wonder though. Was Batman raising kids to soon become his successors? For that boy looked to be no more than twelve.

Finally, Asha found another bedroom. This one was more elaborate than the other two. This was clearly the bedroom that belonged to Bruce Wayne. Asha shut her eyes once more, detecting no more security measures. However she did sense a large figure sleeping in the double bed at the other side of the room. This almost made her squeal with delight at her luck. She stalked quietly over to the bed and loomed over the sleeping figure.

Asha was just lifting a hand to take of her mask, to expose her mouth so she could deliver the killing bite, when a much larger hand shot out from under the blankets and grabbed her throat. Asha panicked, she couldn't lift her arms to take of her mask because another hand shot out and grabbed both her wrists at once.

The cold eyes of Bruce Wayne were staring at her, glaring as he swiftly knocked her out with a knock to the side of her head.

* * *

Robin was researching in Mount Justice when he heard the teleporting machine announce the arrival of Batman. This made him turn away from the screens in confusion. Batman never came to the Mountain at night, when everyone else was with their families or sleeping. Batman was carrying a figure, a small, unconscious figure that was bound at the feet and wrists.

Robin noticed the figure was definitely female, considering the somewhat revealing corset. She was also young probably his age, with short black hair and pale skin.

"Robin, get to rest of the team here now, also get black canary and superman, their off duty." Batman ordered, lifting the body of the girl over his shoulder before taking her to the holding cells.

The Team plus Black Canary and Superman had all gathered in the interrogation room in Mount Justice. Kid flash was bleary eyed and yawning.

Batman came up to the team and nodded.

"I have summoned you here to witness an interrogation. This young woman tried to murder me in my sleep. I don't know who she is working for or how she got past my security but we will find out." Batman gestured to the bent over figure sitting in their interrogation chair, shackled by the arms and legs.

"Let's begin. What's your name?" He asked sternly. He was met by a muffled response. After repeating the question several times he realized the full face mask was muffling her speech. Frustrated, he walked up and tore the cheap mask in half, leaving just the eye piece but exposing her mouth. Her head shot up and her mouth opened, releasing a yellowish liquid that was aimed straight for Batman's eyes. Luckily for him, his mask prevented any from touching his eyes or skin.

"Damn Bats, didn't realize you were wearing a mask. And I just wasted some of my perfectly good venom on you too." The girl pouted her full lips.

"Venom? Who exactly are you and why do you want me dead?" He asked calmly. Those full lips sneered again.

"Maybe this will jog your memory" She took a deep breath then screamed a heart wrenching scream,

"Help me please, help me" She sobbed in a very realistic way. Batman made the slightest flinched but that made the girl's sobbing stop and her face spread into a grin.

"That's what I wanted. You remember that night seven months ago don't you?" Everyone else turned to the brooding man as he paced back and forth.

"Aren't you going to tell everyone what you did?" She waited for an answer but didn't get one, so she decided to continue.

"Well, your idol, your mentor left me to die in an alley way one night seven months ago. It's because of him my life is ruined and he's lucky I'm alive at all." The smallest of gasps was heard from Black Canary, which prompted Batman to end this quickly.

"Alright that's enough with your lies, everybody out!" Batman ordered, which received him many odd looks and surprised glances. Everyone filed out while Batman took the girl to a private cell. Robin held back and followed Batman, wanting to talk more to the girl. He knew his mentor had questionable methods sometimes but would he really ignore a cry for help, from a helpless young girl no less? Batman locked the door then stalked back to the teleport gates, completely passing his protégé without noticing.

* * *

Robin unlocked the cell door, walked in and shut the door behind him. The girl just looked at him blankly from where she was tucked into the corner of the room on her bed. Robin felt a tug at his heart strings at the sight. This girl who had been so confident, maybe even cocky during the interrogation was now cowering in fear in this small cell. He approached slowly, not for fear of being hurt but not wanting to scare the girl.

Robin sat down on the far end of the hard bed provided, the girl relaxed slightly.

"Was it true...what you said happened to you?" He asked softly.

"Yes it was all true. I cried out for help but he shut his car door and drove away." She muttered turning her head away from him. In the spur of the moment, Robin got to his feet and gently turned the girl's head towards him, to see her eyes. They were the strangest colour, they were a vibrant mixture of orange and yellow and beige, completed with a vertical pupil slicing through the middle of the too large iris.

"What did they do to you?" He asked softly, letting his fingers brush her face.

"I heard laughing so I ran; I was right behind your mentor when they knocked me out. They took me somewhere. A small man, he said he was a doctor, started telling me about the work my parents have been doing and how they want to recreate it to make the ultimate venom. They shaved off my hair and stuck receptors in my brain. I would be knocked out for weeks. Then they started injecting snake DNA into me, they wanted to splice both DNA's together. It hurt so badly but I couldn't move. I changed. I've developed all these crazy abilities. But now, I cannot regulate my own body temperature or go outside without sunglasses. Plus I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, wondering if they are going to take me back and finish the process." She took a shaky breath then leaned her head against the stone wall. Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, and then it clicked! He'd seen those eyes before. He stood before the girl once again and gently slipped off her mask, she didn't fight.

"Hi Asha" Asha smiled,

"Hi blue-eyes" Robin looked surprised for a second then realized she remembered him from the shop. Robin didn't flinch as she reached up with a gloved hand and gently began to pull off his mask. Suddenly the cell door slammed open to reveal Batman in all his menacing glory.

"Robin, out now." He said sternly. Scowling as he went, Robin purposefully shoved into his mentor on his way out. Batman moved his intense gaze onto Asha as she subtly cowered in the corner before shutting the door with as much force as possible. Despite the fear she had felt at that moment, not just for herself but for her new found ally, Asha smiled a genuine smile. She could tell by the look in Robin's eyes that her future might not be so grim after all.

* * *

Robin huffed as he stormed up to his temporary room in the mountain. How dare Batman order him around like that, they were supposed to be equals now that he was almost eighteen? Speak of the devil.

"Robin how could you be so foolish? Your mask?" Batman inquired as he turned the corner of the living quarters. Robin stopped walking and pinched the bridge of his nose, before swinging around to face the older hero.

"What? I don't see what I did wrong, Oh other than comfort a traumatized girl and let her know that we aren't going to execute her." The boy wonder replied sourly. It took all of his power not to cross his arms; he didn't want to look like a stubborn child.

Batman remained unfazed.

"She's dangerous; I don't want you going back in there. If you haven't forgotten, she tried to kill me less than two hours ago." He said monotonously. Muttering a barely audible 'Bitch please' under his voice, Robin laughed.

"No I won't be going back in. However, she is coming out. Don't interrupt me; you don't see what you've done. She could have put you through all the pain she went through but instead she decided to kill you. If you ask me, if she had the choice during her abduction, she would have chosen death over what she went through." Robin said, advancing toward Batman slowly and accusingly.

"Did she tell you that?"

"No I could see it in her eyes and in the way she pulls her hood over her eyes so she doesn't have to see that she's right back to square one, stuck in a cell." Robin spat. He suddenly realized that in order to save Asha from that cell, he was going to have to make a decision that had been looming over his head for awhile now,

"This situation has made me realize that: I need to leave your apprenticeship. I'm too old. I believe I am ready to take over the team and relieve you of your duties as overseer of the team. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Robin stalked away leaving Batman shocked by the turn of events.

Robin continued walking until he found his room. He slammed the door shut and put his head in his hands. How had this happened? Why was Batman being so blatantly vicious to this girl, he wasn't even like that with Joker?

Robin walked over to the closet at the back of the small room. Pushing a button on the remote next to his bed revealed the costume he had spent months planning. The blue bird insignia on the chest stood out against the thick black material that made up the rest of the suit. Taking the suit down and stripping off his old uniform, he not only changed into this new suit but into a new persona: Nightwing.

* * *

Good? Bad? I don't mind if you just type one word, please just review, it helps my self esteem and gets you readers more chapters. Are you happy with the turn of events? I'm just dying to get to the fluff parts but I am pacing myself.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello dear readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far because we are finally slipping into the storyline, just barely.

Thank you all for your reviews, they are all so wonderful. I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I wasn't going to continue but I know now that I have a lot of loyal readers. Little bit of fluff in this chapter.

Ps. how do you all have such awesome pen names? They're brilliant!

Disclaimer: Most of this is DC's not mine.

Asha had slipped from her sitting position and was now curled into the foetal position on her side. She knew how pathetic she was being but she had a right to be. She mission impossible'd her way out of that freak show only to be landed right back in a cell.

Asha sat up, resisting the urge to slap her own face. She needed to look presentable when the cute little Robin came back.

By the time he did come back, Asha had fallen asleep again. Nightwing smiled at how peaceful she looked before her sunset eyes snapped open and stared at him.

"Hi." She muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Nightwing smiled then helped her up.

"I'm going to give you two options now. 1. You can stay here at the mountain and possibly be part of the team or you can leave and we will never bother you again, either way, you're free to go." He said slowly, hoping she would understand the impact of what he was offering. Asha thought hard about it. She had failed to kill Batman and although she was still so angry she wasn't so hell bent on killing him either, it didn't make sense to her as to why she came to that conclusion but her mind couldn't process any other thought. She had nowhere to go plus she owed it to the boy standing in front of her to try and make up for the stress he must have gone through earlier. She made her decision,

"I would like to stay if that's OK, I wouldn't want to be a burden." She says nervously, fiddling with her hands. Nightwing grinned and opened the door for her.

"That's good. Your things are in the largest room in the living quarters of the mountain considering you will be a permanent resident." He continued to grin while Asha worked out what he said.

"Wait a minute. How did you know I would say yes and how did you find my stuff?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You dropped your key for the hotel. Plus no one can resist these charms." Nightwing said, crossing his arms cockily. Asha cocked her head to one side before swaying past, but not before going up onto her tiptoes and whispering into Nightwing's ear,

"Black looks good on you." Leaving the teen blushing and spluttering.

The pair walked to the living quarters of the mountain before Nightwing left to go over a few things with some of the team, who were training with Black Canary.

Asha paced hesitantly through the living room before sitting perched on the edge of the large sofa. She picked at her leather trousers which were becoming sticky on her legs then wrapped her arms around herself, covering herself with her coat. She contemplated going to find her room and changing clothes when a petit, Martian girl walked in through the kitchen.

Both girls simply stared at each other, neither moving. Asha cowered slightly under the girl's harsh gaze that made it seem like she was looking through her.

"No need to explain yourself. I know Nightwing has taken over the team and offered you a place. My name is Miss Martian or M'gann now that you're living here. I just want to know one thing," M'gann walked closer, making Asha rise to her feet.

"Why the sudden change of heart. You came here looking for blood now you sit cowering on our sofa with no hint that you care the slightest bit about revenge anymore. What's happened to you to make you this way?" M'gann barely finished speaking before the small girl in front of her dropped to the floor, eyes rolled back. The Martian flew over and knelt by Asha, putting her hands on the side of her face and entering her mind to find the source of the problem.

Asha shot up with a yelp as M'gann jumped backwards, shocked by what she had felt. The girl sitting in front of her was so messed up inside it was surprising that she was still functioning.

"Please don't do that again. It hurts." Asha muttered, lying back down on the floor. M'gann got to her feet and stalked out of the room without another word, leaving Asha alone.

Feeling drained, Asha went to go find her room. She followed the hallways that looked more like a home than an army base. Considering she was alone, Asha basically had to knock on every door, open it a crack when there was no answer then find out it was occupied or a bathroom. It was a lengthy process but eventually Asha found an empty bedroom with her suitcases in it.

With a huff of success, Asha threw the door wide open and walked in. The room itself was a modest size, large enough to have a double bed and still have a bit of space for other bits of furniture. There was also a small adjoining bathroom. It was only small, a sink, a toilet and a shower but it was still great.

Asha smiled at her room. After living on a bus with four boys plus crew, sleeping in a coffin like bunk and washing in a bathroom the size of a port-a-potty, it was nice to have her own space. Asha shrugged off her jacket and boots then decided she couldn't be bothered to hunt through her suitcases and find her pyjamas. It was either climb into bed in her itchy clothes or sleep in her underwear. Then she realised she would have to wrestle off her trousers so without even moving her bags off of the bed, she collapsed and burrowed under the covers feeling the previous adrenaline rush leave her.

Nightwing was walking down to meet with the whole team when M'gann appeared looking worried.

"What's wrong M'gann?" He asked feeling slightly concerned.

"It's Asha. Has she had a medical examination since being here?" Nightwing thought about it for a second then blushed with the embarrassment that she hadn't had one.

"No I don't think so, why?" M'gann sighed.

"I think she needs one. I was talking with her earlier and she just passed out. When I went into her mind to find out what was wrong she woke up screaming. I think it hurt her." M'gann recalled. It was definitely unusual for her psychic powers to hurt someone's mind. It also made hers feels weird, over powerful almost.

"Ok I'll go and get her now and I'll take her to Mary." Nightwing said. Mary was the team's personal doctor. M'gann nodded and flew away.

Asha was sleeping fitfully when Nightwing arrived. He knocked first then peered in a little when he heard no answer. He was going to walk away when he noticed she was sleeping, deciding to get her later, but he heard her muttering. Going into the room, he kneeled next to her bed, trying to understand what she was mumbling. As he leaned closer, Asha's mumbling became louder and she began thrashing under her covers. By the time Nightwing got to his feet she was sobbing. He thought she might have woken up but she was still sleeping. It made his heart hurt to see her crying in her sleep when sleep was supposed to be peaceful. Finally, Nightwing couldn't take it anymore. He placed a hand on her face and said her name quietly, wanting to wake her gently. He noticed his hand was cold through his glove. He moved the hand from her cheek and onto her forehead only to find she was stone cold.

"Asha come on. Wake up. I need to take you to a doctor." He said, moving his mouth closer to her ear. The thrashing stopped and so did the sobbing. Soon enough a pair of slatted eyes looked up at him, the small amount of white sclera was a light red from crying. Asha sat up slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"Are you ok now?"

"I'm really cold. I can't warm up." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. Nightwing remembered what she said about being cold blooded now. She didn't have the means to warm herself up.

"Can you get up? I'll take you to the doctor where she can help you warm up." Nightwing remembered one time when his friend had showed him his pet lizard, but it wasn't moving. Turns out it had become paralysed because its heat lamp had broken.

Apparently that's what was happening to Asha now. In an ideal environment all she would have to do is go outside and her body would soak up the sun, resulting in her body temperature increasing. However it was almost winter, therefore it wasn't really sunbathing weather.

Seeing only one way to deal with this, Nightwing scooped up the freezing girl, still wrapped up in her blankets, and began to carry her to the med lab. Nightwing was thinking of the look on M'gann's face when she had told him about take her to the doctor. Something was up but he didn't have the slightest idea what.

On the inside, Asha's subconscious was squealing and jumping around at being carried by the cutest boy she had ever seen but on the outside, Asha couldn't move. Her arms and legs wouldn't move, her speech was slurring and she couldn't even say thank you to her saviour.

After running through the mountain, Nightwing and Asha made it to the med lab. Dr Mary Cooper, their only doctor, was waiting after receiving word from M'gann over the Psychic connection the whole team, minus Asha, had. Nightwing laid Asha down on the table that Mary had position under a heat lamp, where she had acquired such a thing nobody knew.

Mary took away the blanket Asha was wrapped in, revealing her leather trousers and corset, minus the jacket and boots. In other circumstances, Nightwing would've teased the girl about her calf high penguin socks but now was not the time for jokes.

"Hi my name is Dr Cooper but everyone just calls me Mary. Now because you're now cold blooded as you put it, you will now have to do more to raise and lower your body temperature." She said, fussing around the lamp and her patient. She turned to Nightwing,

"I would recommend fitting a large radiator in her room so she can warm herself up without having to come down her and lay under a lamp like a pet." She said, grabbing a hospital gown and handing it to Asha.

"Honey, I'm going to need you to change into this so I can give you a medical exam. I'm going to give you an MRI scan and various other things before I ask M'gann to come and examine your mind. From what she told me there might be a few problems." As Mary said this, Nightwing got angrier and angrier. Those scientists had not only hurt her physically, but they had scarred her mentally too. He decided that when her examination was over, he would ask Asha to tell him about the people who took her and maybe do some spy work.

* * *

How was it? I liked how this chapter turned out but if you have any questions feel free to ask. Also I must ask that you look up a picture of Lego Nightwing... isn't he freaking awesome? OK, until next time!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**I have another on for you. This is kind of a filler chapter because I forgot to ask at the end of the last one... What season would you want this to be set in, I need to know what team to right into the story. Obviously there is M'gann and Superboy but do you want Artemis and Wally to be together, do you want Lagoon boy, Blue Beetle and the others from season two or just the team from season one? I need to know what you guys want in order to write the next chapter, Ive been putting it off for a while now but it needs to be done. Let me know in a review Thank you!**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Asha was asleep on the hospital bed, contently being warmed up by the lamp. She had just been for an MRI scan, her last test. Nightwing had just come back, with M'gann in tow. The three had gathered around the bed and were about to wake her when M'gann spoke,

"I think we should do it while she's asleep. Last time she said it hurt, it might be easier for her if she is dreaming." Although she didn't get the nod of approval of Nightwing, M'gann went ahead and placed her hands on Asha's temples. Asha whimpered but didn't wake as M'gann started her examination.

It was a difficult fifteen minutes, for everyone. Eventually, M'gann snapped back into reality, waking Asha in the process. M'gann's face was pulled into a grimace.

"Asha we have the results from your physical. It looks like everything is OK, apart from the effects of the DNA splicing but I'm sure you already knew about those." Mary said, reading from her clip board. M'gann stepped forward,

"Asha, I examined your body through my psychic abilities. I was able to detect things tests can't. For example, the reason you don't want to kill Batman anymore is because your mind snapped." M'gann took a breath, trying to find the best way to explain this.

"So basically, since you escaped, your mind has been running on some kind of adrenaline. My guess is that during that time, some kind of primal instinct for revenge kicked in, which is what kept you going during your time before meeting us, you should've shut down. Then once that adrenaline ran out you found no reason for revenge anymore, you were just a tired, cowering mess. I say that in the nicest way possible." M'gann paused to take a breath and let this information sink in.

"Well that explains it then. In my current state of mind, I would never want to kill anyone but who knows, that could change at any time right?" Asha asked, not looking up from her hands.

"Not necessarily. There were also more problems. I fear that your body may have become addicted to the serum they used to splice the DNA s. We won't know if this is certain until start showing symptoms but if it is the case a final formula will have to be created to show your body you can survive without it." M'gann saw the fear on the girls face but no tears fell and no sobs were heard, Asha took it all.

"Is that everything M'gann?" Asha asked strongly, her voice betraying no hint of emotion. M'gann sighed.

"Yes. It seems that they have severed your ability to conceive, they have done something to your brain that has psychically disabled you from have children." This made Asha's head snap up to meet the Martian's sympathetic gaze.

"Any offspring may have been a hybrid with unpredictable powers. I'm sorry Asha." M'gann could feel the distress of the girl in front of her so grabbed Nightwing by the arm and dragged him out of the door.

Mary took one look at Asha then left the room, understanding exactly what she was going through. After being told as a teenager that she couldn't conceive naturally, it didn't make much of a difference but now, at the age of thirty five and not being able to afford IVF it was starting to hit home.

* * *

Asha was shaking. That was it. The only thing she wanted out of life had been snatched away. She let out a low, pining wail before sobbing into her hands. In her mind she started to recall a talk she'd had with her grandmother.

"_Ok honey I got this one but you're going to have to learn to catch them yourself one day." Her grandmother's thick, German accent rang through the house as a fourteen year old Asha sat with her feet up on the chair, tucked up in a ball. There had been a large spider in the bathroom and it had freaked Asha out. Her grandmother scooped the girl up and squeezed tight._

"_Other than spiders, what are you most afraid of, Engel?" Asha smiled at her grandmother's name for her. Even at fourteen she knew what scared her most. It wasn't heights, the dark or even death; it was being unable to have children._

"_I want to have children. Sometimes at night when I worry about the spiders, I plan out my life. I will make my band famous, spreading my music throughout the world, like Josef wanted me too. I will meet a nice boy; we will get married and have a baby. I'll have all the cravings that mama had..." Asha went on for a while, planning out every inch of her life up to her second baby before she began to nod off in her grandmothers arms. Her grandmother smiled for a second before realizing her little Engel must have had hours to plan something so intricately. She would admit that things hadn't been easy recently. The older woman scowled as she thought of her son and his wife, and what they had put their children through. _

"_You are an idiot son, leaving behind a hurting young girl like little Natasha. If I didn't love you so much I would hope you suffer in purgatory when your day comes for what you've done." She said to herself, before placing her gray head to rest on Asha's blonde crown and shutting her eyes, her mind drifting to the identical head she ached for to lay beside her again._

* * *

Asha woke up slowly, seeing movement in the back of her mind. A tall, warm figure walked across the room and rested on the edge of her bed. She cracked open one eye, then the other before setting them to rest on her new companion. When his masked eye met hers Asha smiled meekly.

"Hi, I'm sorry I made such a fuss earlier, I just couldn't get my mind wrapped around it." She said. Nightwing said nothing, just offered a gloved hand to her. This made Asha realise that she didn't have her gloves on. She hid her hands quickly under the covers, catching Nightwing's attention.

"What's wrong with holding my hand?"He said jokingly, making Asha blush.

"It's not you; I don't have my gloves on. You have to remember I'm a mutant." Both teens expressions turned solemn, then Nightwing pulled Asha's petite right hand out from under the covers. He held it in front of his eyes, trying to find whatever mutation Asha was so worried about. All he could see were scars on the tips of her fingers and thumb but he knew they were from playing bass without a pick. Then, on the back of her hand, he noticed a small portion going across and underneath her knuckles was slightly miscoloured and bumpy. It clicked then what they were. Asha was about to apologies for the disgusting scales on her hands when she noticed her companion take off a glove and trace the scales down her hand, so as to not go against the grain. The flesh coloured scales were smooth, a completely different texture to normal skin but not in any way repulsing. Nightwing was entranced by the slight mutation of her skin cells, so much so that he didn't notice Asha was the same colour as Superman's cape. Asha moved her hand, pressing her palm against his, comparing their hands. She couldn't help but relish in this simple human interaction, after the only touch she received in her prison was the vice grip kept on her wrist when stabbing another needle into her arm or the grabbing of her hair when she refused to cooperate.

The pair stayed, palms simply pressed together for awhile, at least until Kid flash burst through the door like a bat out of hell making the pair jump, fingers interlocking in the process.

"Hey buddy. Was I interrupting something?" KF said, with that same madman grin from before.

"Asha, this is Kid Flash. KF this is Asha, she's new on the team. Not to be rude but what do you want?" Nightwing said irritably, causing Asha to giggle at the interaction between the two superheroes, which made KF grin more.

"M'gann told me to come down and ask if you and giggle pants over there wanted to going out for pizza or something. Mary said its fine by the way; I sorta bumped into her on my way here." KF said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Nightwing turned to Asha,

"Do you want to go out?" Asha thought about it for a second then nodded,

"I think it would be good for me to get out, I think I'm going stir crazy in this room." She said smiling. Before anybody could say anything else, M'gann flew into the room, holding a pile of clothes.

"This is for you. I'm going to help you get ready. Like do your hair and stuff," M'gann burst out in her girly voice, dropping the clothes onto the bed by Asha's feet and materializing hair things from nowhere. M'gann pointed to the shower door to the side of the lab,

"Go shower quickly, you two, out. Go and get ready. We will meet you in the garage in half an hour." The two boys mock saluted before obeying the Martian's orders to leave the room.

Ten minutes later, Asha emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed in black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a gray plaid button up shirt that was left unbuttoned. M'gann stood, fully dressed in black flats, a pair of red khaki trousers and a loose fitting white t-shirt that was made of a billowing material. In her hands she held Asha's new boots, which Asha took and put on her feet. Then M'gann motioned to the chair she had pulled out. Asha sat down and stayed there until M'gann had finished drying and straightening her short black hair. Asha had persuaded M'gann to let her straighten her own fringe, deeming it a task that required great practice.

By the time the twenty minute mark was up, both girls were ready and on their way to the garage part of the mountain, were they kept the cars. The bio ship was out of action after KF decided he wanted to park manually and failed miserably. So now they were taking cars.

M'gann was telling her about the people going with them. Obviously there was Nightwing and Kid Flash but there was also Superboy and Artemis. She told Asha about what they could do and by the time she was finished they were at the garage. Asha couldn't help thinking that her new team were not as calm as they appeared.

* * *

That was a shitty ending but I couldn't continue because I don't know what team to include. Please tell me what you want. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope it clears up the change of character for Asha, all of the other mysteries will be cleared up at some point don't worry I haven't forgotten. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Sorry about the wait, writers block is a bitch. Anyway, this one is probably my longest one yet so enjoy. Don't worry, the Batman thing will be cleared up but other stuff has to happen first. Thank you for all of your reviews especially **xXRandomnessXx. **I am grateful for the information on the newer characters; I didn't really know that well before.

Disclaimer: Young justice is not mine.

* * *

The team was dressed in their street clothes. Asha was glad of this opportunity, because it gave her an insight on the person's personality. Firstly, instead of his yellow and red spandex, he was now dressed in blue baggy jeans, red converse and a red hooded top. His mask was gone, exposing his freckles. He had an arm wrapped around a tall blonde girl. Her skin was a few shades darker than her boyfriend's? Asha flinched as she heard a high pitched noise in her head then relaxed when she heard M'gann's voice in her mind,

"That's Artemis, she's an archer. And yes, she and Wally are dating." The connection ended and Asha moved on with her analysis of the team. Her eyes landed on a fairly huge dude who she could immediately place as Superboy, with no help from M'gann. He was dressed in dark green cargo pants with a three quarter sleeved black shirt. He wore the trousers tucked into his military style boots. It reminded Asha of what her friend's father, who had been a sergeant in the army, used to wear. He was scowling to himself but his body language suggested he was angry towards M'gann for some reason. Anyway moving on. Her eyes were just about to settle on her favourite person at the moment but a small, green blob burst into the room. That same green blob smacked into Asha full on and knocked her to the floor, taking the blob with her. When Asha's vision stopped swimming, she looked at her assailant. First she saw bright green eyes, then a pale green face framed by dark green hair. The boy, she had decided, got off her stomach and was waving his hands frantically, trying to get out the words 'I'm sorry'.

Asha cocked her head to the side at the sight of the boy's monkey like appearance and tail. Wally was currently having a laughing fit on the floor, Artemis was laughing at her boyfriend and even Superboy cracked a smile at the flustered Beast Boy. Nightwing went over and patted Beast Boy on the head muttering 'don't worry', making the boy stop talking. Taking Asha by the hand, Nightwing pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks. Hi I'm Asha, what's your name?" Asha turned back to the monkey boy. Her tone was sweet but not patronising.

"My name is Garfield. But my superhero name is Beast Boy." He muttered quickly, trying not to stare at the girl's eyes. After an awkward silence, Beast boy turned to M'gann and gave her literal puppy eyes whilst speaking,

"I want to come with you guys for pizza. Please can I come?" M'gann and the rest of the people in the room were shocked at the cuteness and wanted to cave right away but looked toward Nightwing, who was to decide due to the boy's unique appearance. The teen paused, left the room for a few minutes then reappeared with a small, clunky bracelet. Nightwing slipped it onto the twelve year old's wrist then pressed a button. A few seconds later the boy was transformed from a green monkey to the pale skinned, orange haired twelve year old human boy he was before his mutation. He stared at his hands, turning them around under the surprised gaze of the others. Nightwing grinned wildly at the happy look on Garfield's face.

"Wow thank you, but what about Asha?" He said, green eyes landing on the slitted, sunset eyes of his teammate. Asha smiled at his consideration and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her bag. Garfield nodded then went to stand next to M'gann. Taking this as a cue to get going, Wally grabbed the keys for his favourite car, Asha didn't know the make, and climbed in the driver's seat. Artemis childishly called shotgun while M'gann and Garfield climbed in the back.

That left Asha, Nightwing and the scowling Superboy to take the other car. With Superboy driving, Nightwing in shotgun and Asha behind, it was a quiet drive. This meant someone had to switch the radio on, as social protocol demands in awkward silences. Nightwing flicked a switch and music filled the silence. He recognised the song as one of his favourites by fall out Boy.

While he gently bobbed his head gently, he could hear a faint singing coming from behind him. It made him smile.

Asha sang along with the words quietly. '_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round. Sugar we're goin' down swinging_," Nightwing revelled in hearing her voice in person. His inner fanboy hadn't cottoned onto the fact that not even an hour ago they had been holding hands and that she was living at the mountain now.

Superboy was taking side glances at his teammate. In all his time on the team he had never seen the younger boy quite as shy and nervous as he was around the new girl. He would admit she was by anyone's standards beautiful. She had a small build, maybe about five foot four and was slender. But for a seventeen year old she was *ahem* well developed. Superboy noticed the way she was looking at the team's current leader that there might be another couple in the mountain soon. In fact, he would be willing to bet on it.

After almost crashing into the car in front, which was coincidentally Wally and the others, they made it to their regular pizza place. They grabbed a table outside and Superboy went inside to get their usual. Asha was about to sit next to Nightwing but was summoned over to sit between M'gann and Artemis. She wouldn't admit it but Asha preferred where she was sitting now, it was easier to see him. She noticed that he wore sunglasses, like her. This made her inwardly frown, since he had the most amazing blue eyes.

Wally suddenly turned his attention to their newest black haired female teammate.

"So Asha, tell us about life before the accident." Although shocked by such a direct question Asha was fine with it, as opposed to Nightwing, M'gann and Artemis staring at him with faces of horror. It was at this point that Superboy came with everyone's drinks.

"Well I'm half German on my Dad's side. German is my second language after English. I grew up in London with my paternal grandmother. I am-was in a band, we could have gotten really famous if not for the accident. That night we had played a sold out show in Gotham city." Asha paused to take a sip of her drink. Garfield was looking puzzled, due to the constant mentioning of an 'accident', what was this accident?

"Asha, what was 'the accident' you keep speaking of? Is it why you have cat eyes?" Everyone, including Asha took in a deep breath. In truth, all of them were curious as to what had happened. Only Nightwing knew some of the details.

"Well I had just finished performing with my band when I was tranquilized in an alley by our hotel. They took me to this place where they experimented on me, joining my DNA with the DNA of many different species of snake. I was held for seven months, in which I developed infrared vision, the ability to feel vibration more acutely, I am also super flexible and I have fangs which I can use to inject people with venom. Wanna see?" Asha could see the looks on everyone's faces that they wanted to see.

Asha looked around to make sure the coast was clear then opened her mouth slowly. When it got to a certain point, the two thick white needles swung down from their sheaths and into their position at the front of her mouth. The whole team was in awe at this girl's secret. Although her eyes were astounding, these fangs were something else. Asha pushed them back up and sipped her drink nervously, as all eyes were still on her. Breaking the silence, Superboy got up to get their food while conversation resumed at the table. Garfield was still staring at Asha, contemplating questions in his head.

"Hey Asha, you said you were in a band, what did you do?" Asha smiled,

"I was the singer and I played bass guitar." The boys face lit up,

"Would you sing for us, one day?" Asha nodded, not afraid to sing for her new friends. This seemed to keep his curious mind calm for now. It was Nightwing's turn now. He was getting fidgety.

"Hey, have you seen your band mates since you got out?" He asked quickly, he really wanted to know if they would reform but it would be insensitive to just come straight out with it.

"Yeah I met up with James and Dan just after I got out. They told me that the crew and Adam had," She covered Garfield's ears "pissed off back home after the first few weeks" Garfield swatted her hands away with an amused, 'Hey'.

"I suppose it could be a possibility that we could reform but not for a while. They've gone home now because the record label ditched us." She said sadly. Silence filled until Superboy and the pizza arrived then everybody dug in.

* * *

The afternoon passed with laughs and no more talk of Asha's past. They did however fill her in on their past adventures and mishaps. As the sun was beginning to dip at around four thirty pm, everyone was talking about leaving. Just as they left the table, Nightwing came and stood next to Asha. Grinning like a fool he said,

"Wanna go for a walk? You haven't seen enough of the city." Asha blushed then nodded.

"Do you want me to leave the car?" Superboy said, taking the car keys out of his pocket. Nightwing shook his head,

"I wanted to show her the alternative way of getting to the mountain, for us lazy people who don't like walking and can't fly." He said, still grinning. Superboy understood and walked over to the car. With a quick wave he got in and drove away.

When both cars had left, the pair started walking down the street. It was silence, a comfortable silence for awhile but soon Nightwing's nerves got the better of him,

"I'm sorry you must be exhausted after today, we should have just gone back." He stumbled through his words, making Asha shake her head.

"So you don't want to walk with me?" She said with an eyebrow raised, she knew he did but she found it cute and amusing how he got so flustered.

"Nonono that's not what I meant...ah," Asha silenced him,

"I'm joking and I want to be here. I'm not tired honestly." Relief spread across the hero's face. The silence resumed as they continued their walk. They were about to turn down a dimly lit street when Asha stopped. It took him a few seconds to notice she wasn't following but when he did, Nightwing turned and looked at her with concern. Her face was a mask of fear. She was standing, looking wide eyed at the buildings on the other side of the street.

"It's over there, the place where they kept me. I ran across these rooftops to get away." She mumbled, not taking her eyes off the large, decrepit building seven buildings down. It looked like an abandoned apartment building. He narrowed his eyes. If Asha hadn't been with him now, he would investigate but he would have to save that for after he got her home.

"Asha we have to walk down this street ok? There is no other way to get to where we're going." The girl in question shook her head vigorously. She was beginning to shiver, though not from the cold.

"What if they see me and take me back? I can't go back." Her breath hitched, on the verge of an all out sob. Nightwing had a plan to get her past the building, one that his inner fanboy seconded.

Nightwing walked up the almost hysterical girl and wrapped an arm around her waist. He then turned her head so it was faced away from the building and into his jacket. Asha felt her eyes close and she calmed down.

"Right, now we're going to walk down the street," He pulled her closer when she tried to pull away, knowing her pain would be over sooner if they just got to the zeta beam teleporter he knew was in this area. They started walking, slowly. To anyone watching, which is what Asha was afraid of; they were just a couple walking down the street.

They turned down an Alley and toward an old payphone. Nightwing unwrapped his arm from Asha's waist and was surprised when her arms didn't let go of his torso, she did however, look up at him from behind her glasses. Asha's lifted a hand to her face, taking off her sunglasses, hooked them on her top then reached up and took the sunglasses off her companion. Bright blue eyes stared back, making her break into a smile,

"People don't wear sunglasses at night silly." Nightwing smiled also, but it made him think. Batman always told him not to reveal his secret identity to the team but now that he was his own person, did that mean he could tell the team, or at least show them what he looked like without glasses. Maybe that was the first step,

"Hey, are you still there blue-eyes?" Asha joked, burying her face in his jacket again. Nightwing grinned then opened the payphone door before pulling them both inside. Both were blushing at the lack of room in the small space before a code was entered, filling the booth with light.

Light was all Asha could see behind her closed eyelids. She wrapped her arms tighter around her companion then felt herself being pulled forward, forcing her to walk. Then she heard a voice,

"Recognized Nightwing...Recognized No name" Called a robotic voice from over head. Asha opened her eyes to see herself back at the mountain. She let go of Nightwing and turned to see where they had come from. It was a circular machine, very Stargate looking.

"No name...really?" She asked Nightwing, hands on hips. He shrugged,

"I asked Wally to set you up with an ID under the title, No name until you come up with a name. Hey it's better than being shot on sight by our defense system here in the mountain." Asha nodded in understanding then yawned.

"Not exhausted huh?" Nightwing joked, only to be met with a meek 'Shut up'. He offered his arm, which she leaned on, yawning again. He walked her back to her room then announced he would be staying in his room, which was three doors down from hers. He said he'd be back in a few minutes before going to his room to change into pyjamas.

When the door closed, Asha was tempted to just face plant into her pillow but then remembered that sleeping in jeans isn't nice. So she sluggishly changed into black cotton shorts and a baggy ACDC t-shirt. Just as she pulled the t-shirt over her stomach, there was a knock at the door. Nightwing was back, this time dressed in baggy shorts and one of her bands t-shirts. It was black with a multicoloured t-rex shredding on an axe guitar. It made Asha remember when they saw the design for it, courtesy of drummer Dan.

"I just want to clear this up now. I swear our drummer wasn't high when he drew the design for that." She said, poking the t-rex. They laughed lightly.

"Stop trying to change the subject. You need to sleep. Go on." He said. Asha pouted then climbed under the covers.

"Happy?" She said stubbornly. Nightwing nodded and was about to turn out the light and leave when Asha spoke again.

"Wait, come here." She motioned for him to stand next to her bed. Then, rising until they were at eye level, she was kneeling on her bed; Asha wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for everything."Asha muttered into his neck. Before any reply could be given, Asha lifted her head and put her lips to Nightwing's cheek. She could feel the blush rising across his cheeks. Then she let go and sat back down. Without making eye contact, she called 'Goodnight'. Nightwing said it back, turned the light off and shut the door.

His mind was reeling. He was just kissed on the cheek by the girl of his dreams. That band had gotten him through some tough times and now he was sleeping three doors down from her. He knew then that breaking away from Batman and helping Asha would be one of the best things he'd ever done.

That night, both teens slept through the night without nightmares, both knowing that things were going to get better.

Got a little bit more fluff there. I had planned for this to give Asha some back story but the team needed to know what happened so maybe next time. Also I haven't seen many episodes with Beast boy in so I made him act like any other twelve year old. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try and make it quicker than last time.

That last bit was rather cheesy wasn't it? Oh well, review please it makes me happy and gets you quicker updates.

Ps. This just hit 3000 words BOO-YA.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, sorry for the wait. I was really bored so this chapter may seem random. I need something to happen and to develop some plot ok so roll with me. Please review so you can tell me what you would like to see in future chapters like backstory or action or fluff, whatever :)

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or the lyrics used, they belong to Mayday Parade.

* * *

The next day, Superboy was walking down the halls of the living quarters when he ran into Black Canary.

"Hey can you go get our new teammate please. I need her to do some tests with me." She asked. Superboy nodded then began walking to her room.

When he arrived, after knocking, he opened the door a crack to see the sleeping form of Asha. Wondering if it was considered rude to go into her room while she was sleeping, Superboy stuck his head through the doorway and shouted her name, causing her to shoot upright, eyes wide.

"What the hell?" She said, sleepiness slowly coming back. Clearing his throat, Superboy relayed Black Canary's message. Asha nodded, prompting Superboy to shut the door and leave.

Getting up, Asha dressed in her costume, not knowing what else to put on, then went to make her hair look decent.

After a few minutes, she was ready to meet with Black Canary.

When she got to the blonde woman, she was worried. She knew she was going to be tested eventually. Physically, Asha couldn't do anything. She would screw up a forward roll when she actually attempted one.

"Hi Asha, how are you feeling?" The older woman asked.

"I'm good. Thank you for giving me a place to stay, I hope I can contribute to the team in some way." Asha said.

"That's why you're here. I want to test your general fitness and abilities. Have you done any kind of training before?" Asha blushed. Her fitness was generally terrible.

"No. I do, do stamina exercise, for my singing. Other than that I am useless at pretty much everything." She said dejectedly. Black Canary 'hmmed' and put a hand on her hip.

"I think we can train you up. I can teach you hand to hand combat and maybe Nightwing can teach you acrobatics. From what I understand you have great potentiel, considering your new found flexibility." Asha nodded, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Um speaking of acrobatics, I can barely move in this outfit. Is there a superhero shop or something where you guys get your clothes?" Black canary chuckled.

"No we get our clothes specially made. Would you like me to place an order in for you?"

"Yes please, you all look so sophisticated. I just look like a bad cosplayer." Black canary gave a blank look but Asha just shook it off.

After Asha quickly changed into something more suitable, they began with simple fighting techniques. Since martial arts took too long to learn in their short time, Black canary decided boxing would be more Asha's style. Any other fighting styles could be learnt later but for now, they were starting with boxing.

They trained in the gym for hours. Slip on some music and it could have been a Rocky montage. Black canary wanted to build Asha's stamina up so she could get down to the proper training.

By the time Black canary thought they had trained enough, Asha felt like jelly, or death...death-jelly. Collapsing like a starfish on the floor, Asha let out a half moan half pretend sob.

"I thought you liked me?" Asha whined. Black canary chuckled and announced she was leaving before stalking out without another word.

"Ok I'm just gonna die here. That's cool." She said to herself.

* * *

An hour later Asha emerged from her room feeling tired, but refreshed after her shower. She walked into the living room in comfy jeans and a hoodie. When she saw no one there she searched the business end of the mountain. She got to the hanger just in time to see the Bio ship taking off. Feeling a bit glum, she walked over to Black Canary, who was about to leave through a Zeta tube.

"How come they left without me?" Asha asked quietly,

"Don't take it personally, I told them to go without you." Black Canary said with a wave of her hand. Before Asha could protest a hand flew up,

"You aren't ready, but you will be. Give it time." Asha nodded.

"Is there anything I can do in the mean time, wait I know I'll make them some cakes and cookies for when they get back?" Making it sound like a question, to which Black Canary nodded.

"This should be a relatively easy mission so they should be back before 10 o'clock." Asha nodded and checked her watch, it was five o'clock now. She smiled and was about to turn when she looked back at Black Canary,

"Which tube would I take for the nearest Supermarket?" She said with a grin.

"Whoa, they have so many toppings. Ooh fudge, chocolate chips and M&M's? Yes please." Asha muttered to herself as she leaned over the baking section. Just as she bent down to pick up the last of her ingredients and put them in her basket, someone shoved past her in the aisle, knocking her butt.

She stood up straight and saw her assailant, whose back was facing her. Asha was about to challenge the person when she caught sight of the persons reflection in the window. Their eyebrows were pulled down in the inner corners, their eyes glaring and their mouth was pulled into a grimace. Alarm bells started to ring in Asha's head. Her favourite programme had been Lie to Me before it had been cancelled and her favourite episode said that if someone's making this face, their probably going to do something bad, like really bad.

For a second, Asha felt fear, a sharp shock of fear. Then just as quickly as it had arrived it was gone and replaced with cockiness and confidence, a different person than she was when she entered the shop. Grabbing her basket, Asha walked over to the counter, completely aware of the person already there. She adjusted her sunglasses, yes she was wearing sunglasses inside, at dusk, sue her.

Anyway, she placed her basket on the counter, ignoring the looks from the person already there but Asha dropped one of her items. When she straightened up after picking it up, she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

Asha smirked but didn't move.

Turns out this guy was planning on robbing the shop, armed. Asha couldn't help but smirk. Of all the places. She played along for a few minutes before growing bored. She turned her head slightly to appear like she was looking out of the window, smiled and whispered 'Thank God.' This made the guy turn, alarmed.

In this moment Asha grabbed the gun and tried to twist it out of the man's grip, but he was stronger than he looked. The guy snapped back around and thrust the gun into Asha's face, splitting her lip. She didn't hesitate but twisted the gun further, causing the man to let go of it and cry out in pain. She turned the gun on him and forced him onto the ground, poking him in the back with her foot.

Asha turned to the shop keeper, who watched the exchange dumbfounded but somehow had managed to phone the police, who were just pulling up.

"Thanks the exact change is on the counter." She announced as she took her things and left abruptly, before the police walked through the door.

As Asha walked to the zeta tube, her senses became flooded and she suddenly felt in control of her body again. Shaking her head, she walked through the teleporter and into the mountain.

No one was there when she arrived, so she just walked to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, for the first aid kit. Right now her lip had bled down her chin and into her mouth, she observed as she spat blood into the sink. Asha found the box and stuffed gauze between her lips and kept it there until the bleeding stopped.

Half an hour later she looked in the mirror, seeing whether it needed stitches. After deeming it fine and cleaning up, she started making cookies eager to please her new team.

The doors to the hanger opened at 7 o'clock. The team emerged from the bio ship tired and hungry. Some had bruises and cuts, others could barely stand but the lingering smell of cookies drew them toward the kitchen. There they found Asha pulling colourful cookies off the cooling rack and onto a plate. Kid flash wasted no time in inspecting the cookies, with his mouth.

"Oh wow, these are amazing. What's in them?" He said, words muffled by cookie. Asha smiled, but not to widely in case she broke the clot in her lip.

"M&M's and bits of fudge. There are more in the oven." Everyone took a cookie and savoured the treat. Eventually the heroes trudged away to do their own thing leaving Asha to clean up in the kitchen.

About an hour later she was heading up to her room when she heard a noise. She stopped outside Nightwing's room and was about to knock when she heard a crash. Opening the door she saw the hero was asleep but flailing madly, which was why his glass of water was smashed on the floor.

Asha went over and knelt next to the bed, reaching a hand out to rest on his forehead. The touch made the flailing stop instantly but faint whimpers could be heard so she started cooing. When that didn't work she began to sing softly,

'_Oh Florida, please be still tonight _

_Don't disturb this love of mine _

_Look how he's so serene you've gotta help me out_

_And count the stars to form the lines _

_And find the words we'll sing in time _

_I want to keep him dreaming_

_It's my one wish, I won't forget this_

_I'm outdated, overrated _

_Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody _

_And hope to God he's listening _

_Sleeping softly while I sing_

_And I'll be your memories _

_Your lullaby for all the times _

_Hoping that my voice could get it right' _

She had written it partly for her brother and partly for her grandmother. Asha felt it was an appropriate lullaby. She was right as there was no more whimpering. Asha leaned forward and, after brushing back dark hair, placed a kiss on Nightwing's forehead.

As she turned and left the room, she didn't noticed a pair of blue eyes follow her out of the door.

Yeah...so how was that? I know it wasn't that long but I'll try harder next time. This story was never really going to have a huge plot like some new villain but I do have something in mind. Let me know in a review, If I don't get at least four I can't guarantee how quickly you'll get a new chapter. Thanks peeps XD


End file.
